


Pillow Talk

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mansion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Charles and Erik after a long day spent training their students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote when I was in university last year. I found it while organizing my stories and decided to post it.

Charles settled his head on Erik’s chest after they laid down for the night. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Charles rubbed his head back and forth a few times until he was comfortable.

“When I decided to become a professor, I didn’t think there would be so much hands-on training,” Charles complained to Erik.

Erik’s answering chuckle rumbled through Charles’ body. Smoothing his hand down Charles’ side, Erik told him, “You love it. You are good with the boys. They’re learning a lot from you.”

“They are the ones teaching me.” He tilted his head so that he could look up at Erik’s face. “You’re good with them, too.”

Erik tightened his arms briefly, squeezing Charles closer to him. “After Shaw killed my mother, I thought I would never have a family again.”

Charles pressed a kiss to Erik’s chest. “You are my family. We’re making a family with the kids. When we start our school, our family will get even bigger.”

Running a hand through Charles’ hair, Erik moved so he could straddle Charles. Leaning down, Erik kissed Charles. When they finally had to break apart for air, Erik commented, “Since the house will be filled with children soon, I think we should take advantage of the time we have now. Soon, you might fall into bed too tired to do anything but sleep.”

Even before Charles was done swatting at his shoulder, Erik was laughing at him. Not seeing a better way to make him stop, Charles leaned up while pulling Erik down so they could meet in another kiss.

End


End file.
